V1.0.0.130
* rework * Jungle makeover |Related = * 1.0.0.130 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.129 |Next = V1.0.0.131 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were added along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, December 5. * * The following skin was added with this patch, but it was not made available for purchase until Friday, October 19th, 2012. * League of Legends V1.0.0.130 英雄 * : Volibear drops to all fours and runs faster if chasing an enemy champion. The first enemy he attacks is knocked into the air and flung behind Volibear. * : Volibear's repeated attacks grant him additional attack speed. Once Volibear has repeatedly attacked three times, he can perform a vicious bite on his target. * : Volibear lets out a powerful roar that damages and slows enemies. Minions and monsters are feared as well. * : (Ultimate) Volibear channels the power of the storm causing his attacks to blast his targets with lightning that bounces to other nearby enemies. * (Innate): Volibear heals rapidly for a few seconds when his health drops to a critical level. * : ** Targeting updated to hit targets slightly earlier. ** Damaging component can no longer be dodged. * : ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** Damage changed to % of the target's current health from 8% at all levels. ** It no longer procs spell effects such as or Spell Vamp. * Increased the hitbox size of when targeted by . * ** Wall duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Now only affects a target once instead of reapplying with every pass through. * Fixed a bug where and the Dominion Storm Shield could cause an immediate double kill against Karthus. * Fixed a bug which caused to cast backwards after performing . * now always moves Katarina behind the target regardless if is active. * : ** Fixed a bug where if you killed an enemy that exploded using , the enemy was awarded an extra kill. ** Fixed a bug where would give him an extra kill if it was traveling toward when triggered. ** Fixed a bug where if killed , it would cause it to not trigger. ** Fixed a bug where sometimes caused it to not trigger. * : ** Tooltip updated to display how much attack damage you will gain. ** It has been clarified to state that it scales off total attack damage, not bonus attack damage. (Remake) * Stats: ** Range increased to 500 from 425. ** Autoattack missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Updated her attack frames to be more responsive. ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.658 from 0.679. ** Base attack damage reduced to 49 from 52.11. * Updated recommended items. * (Remake): ** New Innate: Whenever Sivir uses an autoattack against an enemy champion she will receive 50 movement speed for 2 seconds. ** Old Innate: Sivir has an increased dodge chance by % while moving. * : ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Bonus attack damage scaling increased to 110 % from 100 %. ** No longer has a 0.75 ability power ratio. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. * (Remake): ** New: (Active) Sivir’s next autoattack bounces to 5 additional targets dealing 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 additional physical damage to the first target and 25% reduced total damage to each subsequent target. *** 7/6/5/4/3 second cooldown. *** 40 mana cost. ** Old: (Toggle) Sivir's basic attacks will bounce to 1/2/3/4/5 additional targets, dealing 25% less damage with each bounce. *** 6 mana cost per attack. * : ** Now additionally applies the movement speed buff to allies who come into range as an aura rather than only on activation. ** Attack speed bonus changed to 30/45/60% from 30/60/90%. ** Allied attack speed gain increased to half of Sivir’s bonus from a third. ** Cooldown changed to 100/90/80 from 90. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. * Fixed a couple small bugs introduced to with last patch. * : ** Fixed a bug where dealing the killing blow caused it to fail to reanimate its bearer. ** Fixed a bug where and the Dominion Greater Relic could cause an immediate double kill against the target. ** Fixed a bug where sometimes caused it to fail to reanimate its bearer. 物品 * now restore 150 health over 15 seconds instead of 200 health over 20 seconds. * now restore 100 mana over 15 seconds instead of 100 mana over 20 seconds. * : ** Proc chance increased to 20% from 15%. ** Proc damage reduced to 300 from 500. * : proc damage reduced to 425 from 500. General * Chat window location will be now saved between games. * Improved the targeting algorithms; it should now be much easier to select units that are obscured. * Damage from lane minions to champions reduced by about 15%. * Jungle Adjustments: ** Small camps now respawn faster, but have reduced rewards. ** Small camps now have a Healing Sigil, healing the killer based upon how much health they are missing. ** Neutral monsters now have their health, damage, experience reward, and gold reward increase with game length, instead of just having health increases with each respawn. ** Neutral monster experience range reduced to 400 from 800 (the killer always gets experience). * camp experience increased slightly and gold reduced slightly. * now grants 25 flat mana regeneration per 5 seconds and 1% of maximum mana as bonus regen, or 1% of energy as regen, from 1.5% of maximum mana/energy as regen. * camp experience increased and gold reduced slightly. * melee slow % reduced to 8/16/24% from 10/20/30%. * and are now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. * will now push wards away if you try to place them on top of it. * Monsters now heal 5% immediately when they retreat (instead of after 1 second), but are easier to re-aggro. Undocumented Changes PVP.net * In game mode selection, Dominion and Classic mode positions are swapped. 英雄 * splash art has been updated. * splash art has been updated. * Animations and sound effects have been updated. * Now has a new running animation and a new animation for his . * Now receives an icon when is present in the same match. General * now procs on direct damage spells as well as basic attacks. Hotfixes 英雄 * : ** Fixed a bug where traps were not dealing damage to targets. ** Fixed a bug where traps were not revealing targets, it now reveals both normal and stealthed units. ** Fixed a bug where traps were shredding things that weren't supposed to be shreddable. * Fixed a bug that caused Tristana's abilities to lock up. General * Fixed a bug where (on The Twisted Treeline and The Summoner's Rift) and were dealing too much damage. * Fixed a bug where was granting too little global gold. Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.130 en:V1.0.0.130 pl:V1.0.0.130